A Way Back Home
by KittySkywalker
Summary: "What do you mean you haven't seen your parents for the past nine years Toga?" Kaien questioned his lover angrily. The younger hunter sighed tiredly and put the pen he was grading papers with down. Toga x Kaien! Please R & R! Bonus ch up COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter One-

"What do you mean you haven't seen your parents for the past nine years Toga?" Kaien questioned his lover angrily. The younger hunter sighed tiredly and put the pen he was grading papers with down. He knew this would happen if he started talking about his parents, but it was their fortieth anniversary and he'd just let that fact slip out. He could of course count on Kaien to get all pissy because he hadn't seen his family in a while. But they were Toga's parents and though the two hunters were friends and lovers it was solely Toga's business when he saw his parents and when he didn't.

"What?" Toga half yelled indignantly, "look it's no big deal Kaien." Kaien put his hands in front of his face before glaring at his friend.

"You're stupid aren't you?" the older ex-hunter asked.

"Excuse me?" Toga hollered. Kaien was just as angry as he was and deep down inside of them Toga and Kaien were sort of amused that they barely ever got in domestic seeming fights like this.

"You have family members that are still alive," Kaien explained exasperatedly, "hunters usually don't have that liberty Toga. Why the hell haven't you visited them? Do you even _call_ them?"

"Of course I do!" Toga refuted. And he really did, he talked to his parents over the phone about twice a month. But Toga was thirty-two years old he wanted his parents to be able to enjoy their life of retirement from the Association with no interruptions including him. Was that too much for a son to try to do for his parents? Toga didn't think so.

"I don't believe you," Kaien said matter of factly beginning to become genuinely enraged at his lover. Kaien had lost his own parents a long time ago and he knew how precious it was to spend time with the ones you love before you lose them. Was Toga a fool for not realizing that? In Kaien's honest opinion yes he was. "Call them right now," the blond haired man ordered.

Toga jaw dropped slightly and his solitary eye widened. Never before had Kaien Cross _ordered_ him to do something in that tone. And quite frankly with the look Kaien was throwing him he was rather worried for his health. Kaien may have been retired and he may have been ten years older than Toga but he could still take Toga to cleaners. He'd just never done it before. Toga found himself nodding slowly and leaned foreword to pick up the receiver.

Halfway there Kaien suddenly pushed his lips against Toga's. Toga's icy blue eye closed and he could feel himself starting to melt into the kiss. Kaien and Toga barely ever yelled at each other. They had mock fights that usually made them laugh in the end, but Kaien had actually seen Toga _fear_ him just then and was something he couldn't allow.  
"You know I love you right?" Kaien whispered against his best friend's lips. Toga genuinely smiled up and the man half sitting on his desk and nodded.

"I know, but if you weren't such a nag then you wouldn't be you," Toga said teasingly.

Kaien leaned back and rolled his eyes, "Call your parents."

And Toga being naturally stubborn picked up the receiver and dialed their number just to prove Kaien wrong. And even though Kaien still felt a little guilty he wasn't ready to let Toga off the hook yet. He leaned down once more and caught Toga's lips. The raven haired man sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth letting Kaien gain access almost forgetting he was on the phone. But on the second to last ring a familiar voice greeted Toga, and he pulled away suddenly the voice on the other line startling Toga back to reality.

Kaien noticed a faint blush on his lover's cheeks and he grinned mischievously. Kaien peppered the younger man's neck with licks and kisses throughout the beginning of the call and raised the hand unoccupied up over Toga's head pinning it to his desk's chair. Toga tried to ignore the fact that the one kiss from his lover and now the small nips and licks were making Toga grow hard in his jeans.

"Hello?" a deep voice on the other line asked. Toga recognized his father's voice at once and cleared his throat.

"H-Hey dad," he said a little shakily. Trust Kaien to get him all hot and bothered in an awkward situation.

"Toga? What's wrong?" Katashi Yagari asked worriedly. It wasn't as if he was unhappy his son was calling, but Toga didn't call all that often. Katashi was worried that something might have happened to him.

"Nothing's wrong dad I just wanted to call and say hi to you and mom," Toga said trying to squirm his way out of his lover's grasp. Kaien had managed to slip his hand into the front of Toga's button up cotton shirt and was teasing a pert nub he found there.

"Ask if we can come visit them," Kaien whispered in his ear huskily.

"Hello is anyone there?" Katashi asked.

"Y-Yeah dad I'm right here. Sorry I was a little _distracted_," Toga said tersely sending Kaien a well deserved glare.

"What's going on Toga?" his father asked kindly. Even though going to see his parents was the last thing he wanted Toga sighed and relented if only to get Kaien to leave him alone!

"Could I come to see you guys some time?" Toga asked. Toga gasped as Kaien firmly cupped his very prominent erection through the thick material of his jeans.

"We," Kaien corrected him.

"I mean we!" Toga said almost breathlessly.

"We who Toga?"

"Oh umm I was wondering if I could bring Kaien."

Katashi smiled thinking about the first time those two had met and said, "We'd love to have both of you."

"When can we come over?" Kaien asked sliding to the floor between Toga's legs as he undid the front of his jeans. Toga whimpered desperately-there was a familiar fire burning in his lower abdomen but he was on the phone to his _father_! Didn't Kaien have any shame? Seemingly not for he swiped his tongue across the tip of his erection reducing Toga to nothing more than a mass begging for more.

If he could've he would and dragged Toga onto the desk and taken him until he was begged not to, that would not work so well however. So Kaien opened his mouth and swallowed as much of his lover's arousal as he could, using his fingers on the base he couldn't reach with his mouth. Toga felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him and he had to strangle back a moan.

"Toga are you alright?" Katashi questioned.

"I'm fine just an old pain in the neck acting up," he said meaningfully. Toga spore a moment to push the mouthpiece of the receiver to his chest and said, "Kaien please stop now."

Kaien only replied, "Ask if we can come over this weekend and I'll think about it."  
Toga whimpered again and asked, "Dad could we come over this weekend if you and mom aren't busy." He buried his fingers into fine golden locks trying to anchor himself and hoping he wouldn't wind up bucking his hips into Kaien's eager mouth.

"That's fine kiddo we don't have any plans," Katashi said smiling. It had been so long since their son had come home. Takara would be thrilled.

'_Yes_,' Toga thought as the fire burning inside of him rose to critical levels, '_just a little more._' He knew he was going to come soon but he was still on the phone with his father of all people. That was the funny thing about being nervous or worried someone would catch you while making love to someone, you'd reach climax that much quicker.

"Alright then dad I'll call you later I gotta go. Love you. Bye!" Toga slammed down the phone and as he did all of Kaien's ministrations culminated into something his body couldn't handle and he came crying loudly and shuddering violently.

He slumped down in his chair and watched dazedly as Kaien replaced his clothing with an undeniable smirk on his face. The ex-hunter gave him a quick peck on the lips and then turned to leave. Toga's bones felt numb so he had no energy to try and make Kaien not leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" he called angrily. Kaien turned around and smiled warmly at him.

"To pack," was the only response he got before the door closed. Toga grunted as he though this upcoming weekend would be a living nightmare. Damn the fact he found Kaien irresistible!

Back at the Yagari household Katashi hung up the phone shaking his head. His only child was certainly something…but Toga had always made his parents smile.

"Honey," Katashi called to his wife upstairs, "you'll never guess who I just got a call from…"

-Chapter End-


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

Toga tried his best to stay calm as the school week ended and he found himself waiting at the gates in front of the Academy. Why oh _why_ had he even mentioned his parents? Because he missed them…but things were different now.

Toga looked up as he heard someone walking towards him. Kaien looked incredibly professional for his flippant personality wearing dark slacks with a white button up collared shirt. He smiled slightly as his lover approached but it only made Toga all the more nervous at the same time.

"I'm all set," Kaien said once he was in walking distance. "

Are you sure you can just leave like this?" Toga asked as a last ditch effort to get out of the disaster waiting to happen.

"Well that's part of being the Headmaster," Kaien said raising an eyebrow slowly, "if I'm not needed for a while then I can leave."

"But who's going to be in charge with you gone?"

Kaien rolled his eyes and said, "Kaname can handle the Night Class without even thinking about it, and Zero's scowl could keep anyone in line."

"But it doesn't work with you," Toga said lightly.

"That's different," Kaien said all trace of amusement gone from his features.

"Oh," Toga replied softly. Kaien took a step foreword and linked arms with Toga leading them away from the Academy.

"So why haven't you gone to see them Toga?" he asked kindly.

Toga sighed quietly and said, "Probably for the same reason you don't talk about your parents."

Kaien's grip stiffened slightly but he relaxed when he said, "I don't talk about my parents because they're _dead_ Toga. I don't have any family left…why should I open up a closet of demons that have been lying dormant?"

Toga only kept his gaze in front of him on the approaching black car. '_So why are you making me meet a new one?_' he thought bitterly. But getting angry wasn't going to help-it would probably just be best if he told Kaien exactly what was on his mind. He stopped walking and Kaien halted as well, that soft golden gaze was looking up at him and he felt a lump settling in his throat.

"What is it Toga?" the older man asked worriedly.

"They don't know about us," Toga said meekly. Perhaps too meekly, but what was he supposed to do?

"I don't understand," Kaien said gently, "don't know about what."

"They don't know I'm in love with you," Toga said deliberately not making eye contact with the other man. Kaien's grip loosening on his arm was enough of a sign to know he was hurt.

He squinted his eyes angrily and asked, "I've been your lover for nine years and you've never told them?" There was a certain stinging in the back of Toga's remaining eye but he would be damned if he cried.

"Kaien," the name came out rather huskily, he cleared his throat and continued, "Kaien we got together right after Junko and I got divorced…it's not that I don't want to tell them or I'm ashamed or anything but-I'm afraid that…" '_I'm afraid I'll have to choose between you and my parents. But I can't do that, I love you all too much_,' he finished silently.

Kaien's gaze softened immediately. After so many years of knowing the man in front of him he knew the raven haired hunter was nothing but sentimental mush on the inside. And he could also be very vulnerable; Kaien would never push him away for it he only loved him all the more because of it. The divorce had been one of the hardest thing's Toga had lived through. He knew that because he had been there for most of it. Toga's ex-wife had seen the scars he had acquired from saving the Kiryu twins and broken his heart. She liked the idea of being married to a hunter, but couldn't handle the fact he'd lost an eye because of it. She'd sent the divorce papers two days after the accident. Toga's trust became incredibly fragile after that, and Kaien had been given the privilege and pleasure of holding the hunter's heart in his hands. Kaien cupped Toga's face with one hand and felt his heart warm when the taller man leaned into that touch.

"I know you're scared," he said gently, "but I'm here for you…if you want we can tell them together."

Toga's eye widened at the statement before he nodded nervously, "Okay."

Kaien leaned up and gave his long time lover a sweet and short kiss as the car pulled around in front of them.

"What's with the car?" Toga asked changing the subject suddenly.

"Like I said I'm the Headmaster. I'm entitled to have someone drive me around," Kaien smirked.

"Kaien," Toga said hesitantly, "could we…not do anything …you know romantic when we're at my parents?"

Kaien seemed as if he we're contemplating it then said, "Well I'll try to control myself."

Toga grumbled something unintelligible and threw their bags into the trunk of the car before sliding in the back seat. Kaien settled next to him and they began their three hour ride south to the town where is parents currently resided. Kaien who never slept enough wound up dozing off his head resting on Toga's shoulder. The raven haired hunter looked out the darkened window.

The driver had pulled up the screen and Kaien was silent for a rare moment so Toga was just left alone with his thoughts. He'd wanted this time to come for so long but he wished he could ask the driver to turn around. He'd had his heart broken badly one before and he had the mental scars to prove it. The only person who really cared about him was the man resting on his shoulder. He could only imagine what his parents would say about this. His mother- she would most likely not care as long as he was happy but his father…

Toga sighed deeply and closed his remaining eye. He settled further into his seat and played a few strands of Kaien's hair. He kissed the top of his lover's head then gently set his chin down on it.

"Please don't let this get fucked up," he begged no one in particular softly. He looked out the window once more and realized they were nearing their destination. Toga's adrenaline set it and it felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. He was amazed Kaien hadn't woken up with it thundering away. But his nerves were affecting him the most and his stomach began doing summersaults…they were only half an hour away…

-Chapter End-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter Three-

Kaien woke up to long fingers rubbing circles on his cheek and a deep voice gently calling his name. He looked up sleepily to see Toga casting a soft gaze down at him.  
"We're here," Toga said keeping his nervousness under control.

"I guess I dozed off there," Kaien said as he blinked slowly. Toga felt his heartstrings pull as he'd always thought Kaien was cutest when he was just waking up.

The door was suddenly opened letting in a great amount of early evening light and fresh air. Kaien didn't miss the fact that Toga breathed in deeply before stepping out of the car and holding out a hand to help Kaien. He may not have seemed like it but there were certain gentlemanly qualities about Toga. Kaien took in their surroundings while Toga got their bags out of the trunk and paid their driver.

"Oh my goodness," Kaien said to himself. While he had slept they had driven south to a beautiful area of the countryside. There was a magnificent two story home in front of them with no neighboring houses in sight. He realized that the road the car was sitting on was more of a dirt path leading to a street than an actual road. There was a very large stable behind the house along with a few riding arenas. Kaien found it so stunning perhaps because it was so simple…and it also seemed like the exact place the Yagari family would choose to live.

Kaien looked up at Toga who had rejoined him and said, "Now why didn't I retire to someplace like here?"

Toga chuckled and replied, "Well when I retire we can move to someplace like here." Kaien looked up at Toga and felt a few tears sting his eyes. Toga didn't say such things unless he really meant them, and Kaien knew through the hunter's actions more than his words sometimes that he was very much loved.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

Toga glanced at the fleeing car then back at his lover and said, "Yeah well don't thank me yet. We still have to make it through this weekend."

To many people Toga would have seemed as if he was annoyed rather than scared, but to Kaien, someone who had known him longest only second to his parents, the raven haired hunter's apprehension was written all over his face. Kaien gently took Toga's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"It'll be alright Toga," he said reassuringly. Toga smiled slightly and started walking towards the house. The two never realized they were still holding hands until the door started to open. As it did they let go and a man Toga had wanted to see for a long time stepped through.

Katashi Yagari looked almost exactly the same as he had when Toga had last seen him. Albeit it seemed his dislike for shaving regularly may have improved slightly. Katashi looked at his son for a moment smiling widely. Toga would always be their little boy, but he had certainly become even more of a man.

"You have _no_ idea how hard I had to fight your mother to not get the whole family here," he said in a voice just as deep as Toga's.

Kaien had to marvel at how much Toga resembled his father-although Kaien did find Toga to be the more handsome of the two. Toga laughed and smiled at his father before walking up to him. They met at the bottom of the stairs leading to the front door and just stood looking at each other for a moment.

Katashi noted with great unhappiness that Toga had a few more scars since the last time he had seen him, but his son looked happier. Katashi ran a large hand through his son's dark locks and Toga unintentionally dropped his bag when he felt that touch. Toga refused to acknowledge the fact that there were tears gathering in his eyes as he leaned into his father's touch. He'd stayed away for too long, he'd always known that but just then did it really hit him.

"Hey dad," he said softly looking into eyes just as blue as his. Katashi pulled his son to him and Toga's face was quickly buried into his father's shoulder. He inhaled the scent of the aftershave his father wore on special occasions and Toga smiled to himself. '_I guess dad's happy I'm home_,' he thought.

Toga bunched his hands in the back of his father's dark dress shirt and he began to wonder why he had stayed away for so long when he felt safest with his parents and Kaien. Oh right, Kaien. Toga reluctantly pulled away from his father's embrace although he didn't pull away from the hand still rested on the back of his neck.

"Dad you remember Kaien," he said motioning for Kaien to come over. He hadn't meant to leave Kaien in the awkward position of watching them have a moment. Kaien on the other didn't find it awkward at all. He'd always known that Toga had a sweet and gentle heart but it was the way a person treated their parents that showed their true nature. Seeing Toga interact with his father made Kaien feel extremely protective of the raven haired hunter. Kaien stepped foreword and bowed his head to Toga's father. He'd always respected his elders and he had promised Toga that he wouldn't disrespect either of them.  
Katashi laughed at Kaien's extremely polite behavior and pulled him into a quick hug. Kaien coughed as he felt a few hard claps on his back before Katashi released him. Toga laughed softly and gave Kaien a reassuring look when the ex-hunter rolled his eyes discreetly.

"It's good to see you Kaien-kun," Katashi said warmly.

"You too," Kaien said, "Hopefully we can see more of each other in the future."

"Yes I hope so," Katashi said as he turned to look meaningfully at his son. Toga did nothing but look at the ground and shuffle his feet then glance up embarrassedly when Katashi ruffled his hair. "Well you boys must be tired, come on in. I'm sure your mother has dinner on the table," Katashi said gesturing towards the pleasant house behind them.  
"Hey I may be ten years older than your son but I'm not _that_ old," Kaien said playfully.  
Over the sound of their chuckling Toga suddenly heard a faint gasp and turned to look at the stairs. About halfway down the steps his mother Takara Yagari was beaming down at him. She put her hands over her mouth as she saw her son had only become even more handsome when he smiled lovingly up at her.

Her light eyes shone brightly in the evening light bringing out the green in them, and her still lovely flowing hair was in a loose braid hanging over the front of her left shoulder. Without looking at his lover and his father Toga slowly walked up the stairs his heart aching as he saw tears gather in his mother's eyes. He stood two steps below her so he wouldn't tower over her, and she looked deeply into his remaining blue eye.

When Toga had first lost his eye he had never understood why his mother would want to see him like he was now, but Takara loved her son no matter how he looked. Whether he shaved or not, whether he had scars or not, whether he had one eye or two, he was the only child she had and her love was unconditional. He'd never quite understood that after he'd lost his eye, but looking at her almost crying and smiling at him forced that reality on him.

A piece of her golden hair had escaped from her braid and he put it back in place like he had done when he was a child. He gently rested his forehead on hers and noticed that she didn't have a single wrinkle- she looked just as young as she had nine years ago.

"Hi mama," he said softly.

She gasped softly once more when she heard that Toga's voice seemed to have gotten deeper than she remembered. Takara latched onto her son softly crying into his shoulder taking in his scent. Leather and cigarettes-that was what her son had smelled like ever since he had turned twenty. But the smell suited him, just like the look of his eye patch in some inexplicable way. Toga held his mother tightly to him kissing her hair and smelling the jasmine shampoo she used. Takara peppered her son's face with light kisses trying to make herself believe that he was actually there in front of her. Toga practically giggled under his mother's affections. She'd always been like that especially when he was a boy, and especially right then. She took his face in her slightly shaking hands and marveled at what a lady killer he was.

"Look at how handsome you are," she said in a voice that flowed like honey, "my little boy is grown up…and I missed so much of it."

Toga flinched at her words because they were true. Katashi and Takara hadn't seen their son in person since he was twenty-three. Toga swallowed thickly and said, "I'm sorry mama, please don't cry." He wiped away hers tears and soundly kissed her cheek.  
"I'm so happy to see you," she said smiling.

"I'm happy to see you too," he said softly taking her small hands in his.

"You brought company?" she asked. Toga nodded and moved to her side so she could see Kaien smiling softly at them. It took her a moment to recognize Kaien with a pair of glasses but when she did she smiled widely at him and pulled her son down the stairs with her.

"Kaien," she said warmly as she hugged him.

"Hello Takara-san," he said happy to see her.

"Since when do you wear glasses hon?" she asked tracing a finger over the rim of said glasses.

"Eh since I realized I couldn't see all that well anymore," he said shrugging his shoulders. It amused Kaien sometimes how Toga and he could always relate to each other on the subject of poor eyesight when they disagreed on almost everything else. Katashi wrapped his arm around his wife's slim waist and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh that's right," she said suddenly, "I have dinner ready! Come on you boys are surely hungry." They turned towards the staircase Katashi and Takara leading the way while Kaien and Toga lagged behind.

Kaien leaned up quickly and pecked Toga's cheek saying, "I love you."

Toga placed his lips on Kaien's momentarily and said, "You know I feel the same, but you promised me no lover stuff here remember?"

Kaien sighed dramatically but nodded his head. He would most likely keep his promise but…then again perhaps he wouldn't.

The first meal of the weekend had gone on without a hitch. Takara was an amazing cook and when the food is that good it can usually stop most conversation. Kaien kept a careful eye on Toga. The raven haired hunter endured all of Kaien's concoctions he passed off as food so the older man was surprised his lover wasn't eating more. Toga usually had a decent appetite but that night he wasn't eating much- just making sure his wine glass was always full.

Of course poor Toga had nearly chocked when his mother brought up the subject of dating. Toga couldn't help the fact that he seemed like a deer in the headlights, but that type of moment was the very reason why he hadn't come to visit because he just _knew_ his mother would bring this up. And what should he do; lie to them and hurt Kaien or tell the truth and most likely get kicked out of the house?

Luckily for Toga, Katashi had stepped in and told Takara to hold off in such questions. She let the subject go and leaned over to give her son a quick kiss. Toga looked up at Kaien with a look that was so distinct it almost hurt. It was a blend of '_Help me_' and '_I told you so_'. Kaien nodded almost unnoticeably and squeezed Toga's knee under the table reassuringly.

After dinner Toga and Kaien decided they would head straight to bed, so Katashi led them to their bedrooms on the second floor. Toga was given a room his parents had always kept ready for him while Kaien had another guest bedroom right across the hall. Katashi walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

"The beds are freshly made so hopefully you don't have any problems," Katashi said. Kaien leaned closer to Toga as Katashi kept talking about this and that. Toga didn't seem to notice or perhaps he was trying to keep his cool. For some odd reason that bothered Kaien a great deal and his lover missed the devious little grin that spread on Kaien's face.  
Toga suddenly felt something on his rear end and it made him jolt. He quickly caught on that it was Kaien's hand and he was squeezing Toga's left cheek really hard. And it _hurt_! Toga swiftly shoved Kaien's hand away only to have the other side of his ass squeezed. Toga yelped slightly at the pain and his father looked at him sharply.

"Are you okay kiddo?' he asked.

"Yeah fine," Toga said trying not to rub his sore rear end.

"Well have good night you two," Katashi said. He kissed Toga's forehead and gave Kaien's shoulder a pat before he left them alone.

"Out," Toga demanded at once.

"Why what ever for?" Kaien asked innocently. Toga wasn't angry he was hurt that Kaien would pull that shit on him. The younger hunter forcefully pushed his lover out the room and quickly locked the door.

"Goodnight Toga," Kaien called sweetly. He loved annoying his lover-Toga was just so cute when he was mad and embarrassed at the same time. Kaien walked over to his door and hit the sack happy he was there.

Toga slumped against the door to his room. Why was this happening to him? Why? "Alright," he said to himself, "I only have to get through two more days."

With his resolve firmly in place Toga went to sleep but not without checking the lock on his door to make sure Kaien wouldn't be able sneak in there.

-Chapter End-


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four-

The next morning Toga woke early and ran to the bathroom for a hot shower. Luckily Kaien wasn't up yet and his parents were either downstairs or still asleep. It was funny to him how even though he was so stressed Toga had just been in the deepest sleep he'd had for quite a while. He smiled to himself as the hot water covered his body making his raven locks start to stick to his head. It was Saturday morning and he only had today and tomorrow to get through before he wouldn't have to worry about Kaien making a catastrophe.

"Oh well," he said to himself reaching for the shampoo bottle. He'd brought his own but just for the heck of it he decided to use his father's and he indulged in the scent he had grown up with.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that Toga didn't notice the bathroom door open and close gently nor did he notice someone sneak in behind him. It wasn't until a pair of arms encircled his waist did Toga find anything amiss. He jumped and yelled out in surprise.

"AHH-!"

"Quiet or someone will hear you," Kaien said softly covering Toga's mouth. Toga turned around showing his incredibly flushed face.

"What are you doing in here?" he hissed.

"I'm helping your parents save water," Kaien responded with an honest smile.

"Get out!" Toga whispered harshly.

"But I just got here. And I want to spend some time with you."

"You promised me you wouldn't do this," Toga said mournfully looking down at his feet and letting his dark curls cover his face.

A soft hand pushed back his dripping tresses and Kaien said, "I promised I'd do my best."

Toga shot an angry glance up at Kaien and quickly stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel. Toga slung it around his waist before retreating to safety of his room to dress. But Kaien still heard the mumbled, "Bastard" from Toga lips. Kaien chuckled and stepped under the warm spray thinking to himself that Toga was just too much fun to tease.

Toga took a deep breath when he got to the bottom of the staircase. What had just happened in the shower pissed him off to be sure but no one had seen anything so in his mind there was nothing to worry about. Toga walked to the kitchen and saw his mother making breakfast for everyone. He leaned on the counter beside her and he laughed when she jumped a little bit.

"Are ever not in this kitchen?" he asked with a crooked smiled.

Takara smiled and said, "Yes, but I like my kitchen. This is my place in the house."  
Toga chuckled and wrapped his arms around his mother. She was so kind so soft and pretty, when he was a little boy she was the kind of woman he wanted to find for a wife.  
Takara tried to stifle the tears stinging her eyes. It was still rather hard to believe that it was her son's arms she was in. Nine years he had stayed away. Nine years she would lay awake or sometimes burst out into tears if his monthly call was late. They were hunters it wasn't as if long periods of no contact had any effect on Katashi and herself. This was her baby boy…she smiled to herself as she corrected herself. Her son wasn't a baby he was a grown man. She just hadn't seen enough of him to prove it.

Toga knew he was making his mother cry again and it broke his heart. He'd never meant to hurt her, he just couldn't deal with the possibility of her hating him when she found out his other half was a _man_. He kissed her cheek soundly and inhaled the smell of her perfume. She pulled away slightly and stroked his cheek.

"Are you hungry?" she asked trying to ignore the fact that she never wanted to let her boy go.

"Yeah," Toga said honestly, "but uh, where's dad?"

"He's out in the stable," Takara said getting back to cooking.

"Do you mind if I go say good morning to him first?" Toga asked hoping his mother wouldn't get annoyed.

"Of course not," she said warmly. Toga planted another kiss on her cheek before heading down the stairs of the front door. Takara sighed happily and began to set the table when she noticed another man coming to help her.

"He's a character isn't he?" Kaien asked cheekily.

Takara giggled and said, "Yep that's my boy."

"What else to you need help with?" Kaien asked pushing some of his still damp golden hair behind his ear.

"Come help me with the rice omelets," she said glad her son's long time friend liked cooking…even if she'd heard he wasn't the best at it.

"Hey dad?" Toga called once he was inside the stable. He hadn't seen his father in any of the stalls or around the arena. "Guess he's not here," the hunter mumbled to himself. He paced down the long walkway of the center of the stable and looked at the horses dispersed throughout the stalls. A lot of them he didn't recognize but then again he'd been away for quite a while.

There was one large head that came out that he did know very well however. He gave a small grin as the gelding whinnied at him. He'd originally learned to ride on this horse that was a large black male with a threatening look to him but a usually kind disposition. As a matter fact he was White Lily's sire who now resided at Cross Academy.

"Hey there big boy," Toga whispered as the horse whose name was actually Kuro rubbed his large head against Toga's chest. "How many times to I have to tell you I'm not a scratching post?" the raven haired man chuckled.

He unlatched the rusty lock to Kuro's stall and walked around the horse seeing how healthy he was. Kuro was about fifteen years old which was getting up there in horse years but he seemed to be doing fine. His coat was thick and healthy, his legs still looked strong, and his hearing seemed perfect. His ears tilted back as Toga walked behind him patting him rump so the horse wouldn't spook. As soon as Toga was in shoulder range Kuro started to try and nibble Toga's hair hoping to have his forehead scratched again.  
Toga gave in so his hair wouldn't get ripped out and said, "I've been gone too long haven't I big boy?"

Big boy was a name Toga had given Kuro and it seemed to have stuck. Anyone who knew the horse well would call him that and he would respond to it. Kuro threw his large head up and down as if to say yes, and Toga ran a hand down his face laughing. "Come here you," he said grabbing the horse's halter and rubbing his head affectionately.

As he stood there in an old pet's stall he began to ponder when the last time he'd ridden was. So long it seemed that he couldn't quite remember. On a whim Toga grabbed Kuro's lead rope from the side of the stall and attached it to the ring at the bottom of the horse's halter. He lead Kuro out of the stall noticing his movements were still just as fluid as they had been when the horse was younger. Toga patted his neck and looped the lead rope around the back of Kuro's neck and tied it to the alternate side of the halter creating a makeshift bridle.

Smiling at his handy work Toga grabbed a fistful of Kuro's mane and pulled himself up onto the horse's back. He was a little nervous at first being so high off the ground, for Kuro was a tall horse after all, but he quickly shifted into a comfortable position on Kuro's back. Riding bareback would be a new experience for Toga, but he felt confident enough. Kuro stamped his hoofs impatiently and Toga realized that he must not have been exercised that day. Maybe he was doing his father a favor by riding Kuro…that was one positive when Toga felt like his stomach was doing summersaults.

The unfortunate thing about riding is that the horse can pick up on the rider's senses so to speak. If the rider is nervous the horse will become nervous in turn, and that feeling is only exemplified when riding bareback. The absolutely tragic thing for Toga is that Kuro didn't become nervous when his rider was he got rather hostile.

"Okay boy," Toga said shakily, "we're gonna do this nice and easy…" Kuro snorted as if to say 'yeah right'. '_Am I imagining things?_' Toga thought to himself. Had his horse just…Toga shook his head resolutely and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly and gently nudged Kuro's sides with his legs telling the horse to go foreword. Kuro however did not calmly pace out of the stable he bolted and galloped as fast as he could, only giving Toga the chance to hold on for dear life.

Takara was greeted with the sight of Katashi walking into the house looking tired only just having taken care of the horses. He smelled of hay and a few other substances she would have rather not discovered so early in the morning.

"Do you know where Toga is?" Katashi asked taking the cup of coffee Kaien had set on the table for him.

Takara's green eyes widened slightly and she said, "I thought he was with you."

"No I checked the stables but he wasn't there…neither was Kuro. I thought he might have taken him out to the big pen, but I didn't see them."

"Found him," Kaien interjected with a smile on his face by the window. Katashi stepped out the front door and started laughing, while Takara followed ever the worrier. Kaien stayed at the top of the outdoor staircase while the raven haired hunter's parents quickly approached him and the panting horse.

Kuro was the type of horse to only become more aware of everything around him after going for a good run. His nostrils flared and his sides heaved as the exercise had awakened all his senses and Toga's as well. The hunter had forgotten how freeing it was to just ride a horse going no place in particular. The sparkle in Toga's remaining eye was visible even to Kaien who was farther away, and he had the grin and laugh of a maniac.  
"I see you haven't forgotten much about riding," Katashi said smiling. He patted the black gelding and knew the horse would need a good bath to cool him down.

"No not really," Toga panted. He was a smoker after all so when Toga had to do strenuous activities his breathing was always a little heavier than most people's.

"Darling are you all right?" Takara asked a little disturbed by how excited her son was just to be on the back of a horse.

"Yeah," Toga replied staring to calm down from his adrenaline rush, "dad I hope you don't mind that I took Kuro out for a run."

"No not at all," his father replied calmly.

"You just took a shower and now you're all sweaty again," Kaien called winking at Toga. The younger hunter's good mood diminished somewhat and he quickly dismounted. Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground Toga grudgingly handed the lead rope over to Katashi.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Its fine love," Takara said kindly, "I was actually wondering, would you and Kaien go to the store for me? There are a few things we need."

Toga kissed his mother's cheek letting her know that was a yes and started to walk over to get Kaien. Katashi looked slightly disappointed and said, "Hey don't I get a good morning?"

Toga turned to his dad and smiled softly before giving him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Morning dad," he said in that joking tone only he could pull off.

"What a kid we raised huh baby?" he asked Takara as he slithered his arms around her waist.

"Mmm. What a kid indeed," Takara meant it to sound jovial but as she watched Kaien and Toga head for town in the old pickup truck she couldn't ignore the faint ache in her heart. '_I guess I'll always be afraid of never seeing him again._'

-Chapter End-


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter Five-

'Breakfast' wound up being eaten at about twelve due to all the delays of the morning, but there was a pleasant quietness that belied no tension between the occupants of the house. After the meal had been devoured hungrily by all three men and a little more slowly by Takara, Toga and Kaien offered to clean up the kitchen. Takara smiled appreciatively at them and dragged Katashi to the family room where they could have a moment to discuss something.

Back in the kitchen there was a happy silence that only two long term friends and lovers could share. Toga stood at the sink rinsing off the dishes before handing them to Kaien to load in the dishwasher. With his parents at the other end of house Toga seemed to relax and let Kaien's and his affections show through. Sometimes in the midst of their work Kaien would rub his fingers against Toga's cheek to have them kissed softly by sinful lips but neither of them thought anything about it. Once the dishwasher had been filled Kaien walked behind Toga and wrapped his arms around his lover's trim waist.  
"You looked like a professional rider earlier," Kaien said finally breaking the silence.  
"Thanks," Toga whispered washing the rest of the cutlery in the sink.

"You miss horseback riding don't you?" Kaien asked softly.

"Yeah sometimes," Toga said honestly. There were times he had thought about taking White Lily out on a run, but she was Zero's horse not his.

The retired hunter took Toga's moment of distraction to his advantage and slid his right hand down to the front of Toga's jeans-an action that seemed to go unnoticed. Kaien leaned his head up and nibbled on Toga's earlobe before he asked, "But don't you miss riding me?"

Toga slammed the plastic bowl he was rinsing down into the sink in shock, while his cheeks flushed greatly. "What?" he hissed. Oh please let Kaien not be doing this now…but Toga's fragile hopes of his lover behaving were dashed when Kaien's and dove into the front of his pants. Toga let out a surprised gasp before trying his best to remove said hand.

"Kaien not here," he pleaded. Even though his parents were relatively far away, who was to say neither of them would walk into the kitchen and see this?

"I don't care," Kaien said huskily kissing Toga's neck. He was greatly pleased when he felt Toga starting to grow hard in his jeans.

"I know you don't but I do," Toga half whispered half moaned. Because they had been lovers for so long Kaien knew exactly what to do to push all of Toga's buttons and get the reaction he wanted. And unfortunately for him, the raven haired hunter's own pent up desire for his lover made his body betray him. He leaned his hips into Kaien's touch as his breathing became short shallow pants. Toga had to lean heavily on the edge of the sink in front of him lest his legs were to buckle underneath him.

"K-Kaien please stop," he whimpered. Kaien's soft fingers and palm were stroking his length making the confines of his pants highly uncomfortable.

"I'll stop if you agree to tell them soon," Kaien said sternly. Toga let his head hang trying his best to not let the sensations gripping his body get the better of him.

"I don't want to tell them," he said miserably.

"Why not?" Kaien demanded.

"_Because I'm scared alright_?" Toga whispered harshly feeling the sting of tears in the back of his remaining eye. Kaien stopped what he was doing for a moment and sighed softly.

"Toga they'll love you just as much as they do now after you tell them. I know they will," he said reassuringly.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up," came the groaned response, "it's easy for you to say that Kaien when you're not the one stuck between possibly choosing your parents or the love of your life. But I can't choose…" with that heartfelt confession Toga didn't fight the hot angry tears welling in his eye. He didn't let them fall but he let them blur his vision and accepted the burning in the back of his throat. Kaien turned Toga around to face him and made the taller man look at him.

"Toga," he said lovingly, "you don't have to choose. No one is asking you to do that."  
Toga looked away, and swallowed thickly shaking his head. Kaien took Toga's handsome yet currently distraught face in his hands and kissed him slowly. The feel of Kaien's cool soft lips against his made Toga's breath hitch and he let himself relax under Kaien's always calming kisses. Toga knew his parents loved him, he knew Kaien loved him as well, he returned their feelings with a ferocity that he could never really show, but because there was a hint of doubt it made it that much harder to deal with the idea of telling his parents his best friend was also his lover-that he had been for nine years.

Kaien could tell Toga was very upset so he decided to let the subject drop for the time being and showered his lover with gentle caresses and kisses that slowly but surely made Toga into a shaking mass begging for more. Kaien slipped his hand into the front of Toga's jeans once more and found it adorable the way the raven haired man clung onto his shoulders with his still wet hands from washing dishes.

Toga let out little desperate and pleasured cries while unintentionally bucking his hips into his friend's hand craving all the friction he could get. The hot tears eventually made their way down his cheek though it was not from any other reason than when he clamped his eye shut they slipped out. Kaien licked the salty drops off his lover's face before capturing his lips in a soft and sweet kiss. Toga thoroughly responded forgetting for just a precious moment where they were.

And because of that both men felt their hearts almost jump out of their chests when Katashi walked into the kitchen. Toga quickly turned himself around turning his back to the other two men in the kitchen momentarily. He wiped his face with his sleeve and took a few calming breathes.

"Well I see you boys did a great job of cleaning up in here," Katashi said looking around seeming very pleased and also very ignorant of what he had just walked in on.  
"Thanks," Kaien said amiably.

Toga turned around and smiled a little shakily at his father. However turning around was the worst mistake he could have made, for it let Katashi see the large tent in his pants. His father's bright blue eyes settled there for a moment before blinking slowly a couple of times.

"Uh, son…" he said pointing toward what he was gazing at. Toga looked down and quickly covered himself as best he could with his arms face flushing intently.

"Uh we were -I mean I was um…" Toga stammered at a loss about what to say.  
"Sorry Katashi-san," Kaien interjected, "I couldn't help but tease him about this one girl at the supermarket who kept checking him out." Toga looked at Kaien who winked at him discreetly always proving to be the hunter's saving grace when he needed one. Katashi chuckled to himself at the thought of his son still being so excitable.

"Well was she pretty?" Katashi asked good-naturedly. Luckily for Toga and Kaien there actually had been a young lady perhaps sixteen or so who kept staring at Toga then blushed and giggled whenever he happened to look at her. She had pointed him out to her friend, however the other girl seemed to be more interested in Kaien.

Toga nodded and smiled shakily, "Yeah but she was too young for my taste." Toga shot a glance in Kaien's direction silently thanking him. "Can you excuse me for a sec?" Toga asked breathlessly before practically bolting from the room, down the hall and out the front door. Toga headed directly to the stables needing a moment to compose himself and gather his thoughts.

In the kitchen Katashi sighed sympathetically. "I know it's hard for him to talk about different things with us," he said slowly, "but I wish he'd keep Takara and me in the loop sometimes."

Kaien nodded understandingly and watched Katashi head to the front door as well. Katashi knew his son was probably headed to the stables so he took some time, leisurely walking over letting his son have a moment to think. '_Such a silly boy_,' he thought as his steps kicked up a great deal of dust.

Back in the house Kaien sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't meant to cause any trouble by what he was doing, he just wanted Toga to get a move on. He stepped out the kitchen and froze when he saw Takara sitting in a chair in the hallway by a small table that held the telephone, the phonebook, and a vase of flowers. Shit…had she heard Toga and him when they were…?

"Takara-san," Kaien said breaking the awkward silence enveloping them. She didn't look at him, her face was incredibly melancholy, and Kaien could have sworn she was crying. Kaien swallowed nervously and asked, "How long have you been sitting here?"  
"Long enough," came her melancholy reply. Kaien broke out into a cold sweat but deep down in his gut he knew Takara wasn't saddened by Kaien and Toga being lovers-if she did know for that matter. It was something else.

"I've known ever since I was married and lost my maiden name that families eventually die out Kaien," she said slowly, "Do you know why we named our son Toga?" Kaien shook his head not sure what she was getting at.

"Ten fangs…he was the only child to be born into the tenth generation of the Yagari family. And we thought it fit…I've known for a long time that our family would eventually die out too. Not because we're hunters but because of everyday things," she continued sadly, "I don't care if Toga lets the family die out. I never have pushed him to get married or have kids nor will I ever. I just want him to be happy."

Kaien knelt down in front of her and drew his brows together, "What are you saying Takara-san?"

"I'm saying that I know you both love each other, and that I don't give a damn that both of you are men. You make him happy Kaien. That's all I care about," she said as she finally made eye contact. Her gaze was soft and kind, but there was so much pain held in her green eyes as well. Kaien didn't notice his eyes widen or his whole body tense. What she had just said blew him out of that water. She knew…?

"How did you know?" he asked disbelievingly.

"So many ways…I expected it for years. A man doesn't talk about his best friend every time he calls home. Plus I can see it in the way you look at each other. He looks at you the same way his father looks at me…of course I really _knew_ when I saw you two kiss when you first got here," she laughed when Kaien flushed intensely, "But what I noticed most of all was the fact that _he_ kissed _you_, not the other way around. Toga doesn't do that unless he really loves someone." She gently ran the backs of her cool fingers against Kaien's cheek.

"So you knew and you didn't say anything?" Kaien asked trying not to sound accusing.

Takara gave him a clam stare and lightly countered, "Neither did you."

Kaien looked down knowing that she had a better argument and asked, "Are you going to tell him that you know about us?"

"No," she said softly.

"What?"

"Toga will tell us when he's ready. But don't push him Kaien, that's not fair," she paused for a moment and Kaien saw she was trying not to cry, "He's always been a silly boy. He thinks we're vain enough to not love because of something like whether or not his partner is a man or a woman. Actually…he probably knows that I would never mind, but he must think his father will disown him. But Katashi could never do such a thing…and our baby is too blind to see that."

Kaien could have laughed at the indirect joke she'd said about Toga being blind for his lover literally was half blind, but Takara was telling him everything she felt and the least he could do was be quiet and listen to her. She swiftly wiped away her tears with a forefinger and said, "Excuse me Kaien I need to lie down for a little bit."

"Of course," he said helping her out of the chair and watched her head up the stairs.  
However it was Kaien who needed to sit down for a moment after she left. Things seemed to be moving rapidly. He knew Toga's fears but never really understood them when it came to telling his parents he and Kaien had been lovers for the past nine years, yet he'd also just heard Takara's motherly lament about how much of his life her son kept hidden from her.

'_Talk about being stuck in the middle_,' Kaien thought ruefully. The retired hunter put his chin in his hands and realized how maddeningly silent the Yagari household had become.

Toga found it remarkable how the smell of the stables could put him partially at ease. The scents of hay and of the horses themselves were mind numbing in their own ways. However there wasn't much that could calm Toga down at that point. He knew his father was probably walking a ways behind him and all he could manage was to pace the long walkway of the stable. He dug his carton of cigarettes from a back pocket of his jeans, his matchbook from another, and quickly lit himself a smoke. His father would ream him out for smoking around the horses but the gray smoke that filled his lungs made him feel a little less anxious. And that's what he was _anxious_.

How much had his father seen if anything at all? Katashi hadn't made an indication that he had seen anything, but would it be better for them all to act as if nothing had happened or should Toga talk to him about it? What would be the repercussions if their talk went sour?

During his musing Toga wandered over to Kuro's stall and the large black horse greeted him eagerly once more. Toga ran a long fingered hand down the horses large forehead and Kuro responded by rubbing his face against Toga's chest. Normally Toga would have laughed and braced himself to become a scratching post, but when Kuro accidentally rubbed against one of Toga's nipples through his shirt the hunter gave out a strangled moan.

Toga had figured a walk and a smoke would help relieve him of his still aching erection but, it was still there waiting for attention. Kuro whinnied at Toga almost as if he was apologizing and Toga patted his head once more and nodded to himself. He threw his cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out deciding to go take care of himself before his father got there. The last thing he needed was to still be hard when Katashi walked into the stable.

Toga walked to the end of the rows of horses and headed out the door that led outside to where his parents kept a lot of their supplies. The outside of the back of the barn seemed to be a forlorn place with a ditch a few meters away and beyond that there was a rather thin looking forest. The nice thing was there were no neighbors around and no one to spot him. He looked back at the door and groaned when he saw there wasn't a lock on it. It was best for him to just get it over and done with. Amidst the bins of feed and random other containers Toga saw two bails of hay lying next to each other. He eyed them for a moment then hurriedly sat on top of one leaning his back against the wooden wall of the stable.

Toga felt the heat as a flush rose to his cheeks, and he sat there a moment breathing deeply, giving himself some more time to calm down. But he could hear the horses getting restless and it meant someone was coming close to their stalls. Unable to deny the inevitable any longer Toga swiftly undid his zipper and hissed as some of the pressure eased on his aching arousal. He looked down at himself and only became more frustrated and embarrassed. However it made his arousal increase and he started to pump his length furiously. '_No point in being shy now_,' he thought sarcastically.

His hips bucked into his hand and Toga broke out into a light sweat. His breathes became muffled gasps and he had to bite the side of his left hand in order not to moan loudly. Luckily it didn't take very long for him to reach the edge of climax and his mind started wandering to the possibilities of what could have been happening if Kaien were there. Kaien's lips were always so soft, he loved to bite on Toga's ear if given the chance, and he loved to tease Toga until he begged for more. Smooth palms and gentle fingers, long silky hair, deep brown eyes that he could loose himself in…

"Toga!"

Toga shuddered violently as he came when he heard his father call his name. The tension in his body melted at once but he panicked when he realized how close his father must have been. Toga bolted up of the bale of hay, hurriedly zipped up his jeans, and then untucked his shirt hiding the evidence of his passion. Toga stood with his back to the stable hoping he could pass off the stance of looking out at the forest in front of him. When Toga heard the door open his heart was pounding in his temples and he started sweating and panting again more out of worry than anything else.

Katashi saw his son standing on the edge of the ditch that ran the width of the barn signaling the end of his and Takara's property. He sighed softly as he saw how nervous his son still was. Toga jumped slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder. He stole a glance at his father and saw he was looking out at the sparse and mostly dead trees then turned to look at him.

"Fucking ugly view isn't it?" Katashi asked.

Toga chuckled and nodded, "It's nice to look at when you're thinking though."

"And what are you thinking about?" Katashi asked softly.

"Just stuff," Toga answered awkwardly. He finally broke his father's gaze and looked down at his snakeskin boots, dark curls falling into his face, hoping to hide the redness in his cheeks. Katashi noted how uneasy Toga was and decided not to mention the fact that he'd seen Kaien and his son in a rather intimate embrace. He honestly didn't care. If his son was happy and healthy what more could he ask for?

"So she was too young huh?" Katashi asked hoping to get his son talking again.  
"What?" Toga asked confused.

"The young lady in the store. She was too young for you?"

"Oh yeah," Toga said breathlessly, "she was probably a high school student or something. I wasn't the one for her."

"Well at least I know you're using what I taught you when you were young. At least you respected her enough to stay away," Katashi said trying to prompt Toga to say something about him and Kaien. His son was being stubborn though and only nodded his head.

"Yeah," Toga said softly. His sweat had turned cold however once his father started pressing the issue. He hadn't looked at anyone in _that_ way since he became Kaien's lover. He hadn't wanted anyone else to look at him that way either. But he couldn't explain that to his father-he just didn't know how.

Katashi turned to fully face his son who was studiously not looking at him and sighed. He reached out and grabbed the front of Toga's shirt pulling his boy close to him. Without warning Toga found himself being hugged so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. His face was buried in the front of his father's shirt and he was calmed by the hand stroking his hair. However he was confused as to why his father was doing this all of a sudden.

"Toga I'm only going to say this one time and I hope you understand it," Katashi said seriously, "I have loved you from the moment I knew your mother was having you. There's _nothing_ you could possibly do to make me feel otherwise…Toga I don't care where or with who you find your happiness, so long as you have a safe place to go then I'm fine."

He pulled back and saw Toga blanching at him. He kissed his son's cheek and then headed back to the house. Toga would come back when he was ready, but Katashi hoped he would come back ready to start sharing things about his personal life with his parents.  
Toga stood there frozen for a length of time he couldn't tell. His heart leapt to think his father had meant that Toga could literally be with _anyone_ and his parents wouldn't care. But he had the sinking feeling his father had been talking only about women. Toga ran a hand through his hair and closed his eye for a moment.

'_You may say that dad_,' he thought, '_but I don't think you're going to like the truth_.'

That night when his parents had been in bed for a while Toga headed over to Kaien's room. His lover looked surprised yet happy to see him, for _Toga_ had been the one adamant that they stay as distant from each other as much as possible. But Kaien soon became worried because he noticed how exhausted Toga looked due to the stress he was putting on himself. The older man watched as Toga walked over to the bed climbed on it and straddled him.

"Toga?" Kaien asked softly. Clad in only a pair of tight fitting black pajama pants Toga made a very tempting picture, but Kaien knew better than to push Toga anymore than he already had that day. Toga looked deep into his lover's brown eyes and felt a sense of security come over him.

"I love you," Toga said earnestly. Kaien gave a soft laugh relieved that Toga seemed to be alright.

"I love you too," Kaien replied and gave Toga a chaste kiss. He was surprised when the hunter was the one who returned the action gently licking Kaien's lips asking for access to his mouth. Kaien relented and let Toga deepen the kiss drinking up the little whimpers the other man gave out on occasion. When they parted a certain part of Kaien's anatomy was very interested, but he gave Toga a questioning look.

"You'll be there when I tell them won't you?" Toga asked suddenly. Then, Kaien realized that Toga's insecurity was coming through. No one ever saw it but him, and Kaien only loved him all the more because Toga _had_ a vulnerable side.

"Of course I will," Kaien reassured him. Toga nodded slowly although he didn't look convinced and leaned in for another kiss. He scooted himself more onto Kaien's lap and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "What's bothering you Toga?" Kaien whispered.

"I'm scared," came the small whisper. Kaien took his lover's scarred face in his hands and kissed him softly.

"You don't have to be scared. They will love you just as much as they always have, and I love you Toga. I love you so much," Kaien said gently. Toga only nodded once more before he gave up on speaking and locked his lips onto his lover's. After that Kaien could help but give up rational thinking. Things soon became a flurry of passionate kisses and touches…

Katashi woke up to what he thought was moaning. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was almost midnight. He sighed and leaned his head back against his pillow. He was almost asleep when he heard that noise again. He listened closely and he could hear what he honestly thought were moans and he could hear a bed's framework creaking. He heaved out an annoyed sigh and ran a hand down his face. He knew exactly what the noises were now and where they were coming from. Katashi's restless fidgeting had unintentionally woken up his wife. Takara turned over and saw her husband was wide awake.

She slipped out one of her earplugs and asked, "Darling what's wrong?"

"So _that's_ how you were able to sleep," Katashi said knowing his wife was a very light sleeper. Takara however was looking around the room before she realized the noises were coming from somewhere else.

Her eyes widened as she asked, "Is that…?"

"Uh-huh."

She sighed softly turned over for a moment before giving Katashi a set of his own earplugs. "These will help you sleep."

"Thanks babe," he said. The heard a particularly loud bump from another bedroom and Takara giggled when Katashi only had a blank face.

"Darling for all we know they could be just jumping on the bed," she said trying to convey innocence.

Katashi fixed her with a glare and said, "Yes dear, and maybe a stork came and delivered Toga to us instead of you actually giving birth to him…you know what kills me?"

"What?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm actually trying to figure out who's on the bottom." Takara had to cover her mouth with a hand to keep in her laughter as a flush spread across her cheeks. Katashi laughed as well before he put his earplugs in.

"Go back to sleep you silly man," Takara said as they settled down between the sheets once more…

Toga and Kaien laid together catching their breath. The raven haired hunter had his head pillowed on the other man's arm eventually being lulled to sleep by fingers running through his now damp locks. Toga had decided to sleep in the same room as Kaien that night, because he couldn't bring himself to care. He was tired but their midnight romp had relieved him of a great deal of stress. However before he let himself fall asleep he needed to tell Kaien something.

"I promise I'll tell them tomorrow," he mumbled. He felt his lover kiss his forehead and tell him to go to sleep. Maybe Kaien couldn't understand what he was saying but either way, Toga let himself fall into a peaceful slumber.

-Chapter End-


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter Six-

Toga woke up at about five that Sunday morning. He yawned, and sat up for a moment debating whether he wanted to fall asleep again there in Kaien's room or to try and head back to his room. But Toga found he couldn't quite settle his mind down anyway so he decided to get an early start to the day.

He headed to the bathroom and showered, dressed, then headed down to the kitchen. He thought about eating, but he was too nervous and he didn't want to spill anything on his dress shirt. He'd dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black waist length jacket. With his black leather shoes to top the whole outfit off he looked like he always did when he was teaching his ethics class yet it was Sunday. Toga frowned just _thinking_ about the teacher's meeting they had to endure every Sunday afternoon at three o'clock.

Toga still had a while to tell his parents what he needed to, and there wasn't a rush per se but the more awake Toga became the more anxious he was. Not even a cup of hot black coffee could help him, and he quickly took to pacing the hallway trying to keep the sound of his footsteps soft so as not disturb his loved ones sleeping upstairs. Toga had had harder challenges in his life after all, he'd had to learn to live with one eye for rest of his days. Yet it was the fact that _this_ subject was right where Toga had always been most vulnerable.

There were only a select few people Toga truly cared about in the world, and three of them were above him. He looked at the ceiling and started wondering where everyone's bedrooms were compared to downstairs. It was a pathetic attempt but one that worked all the same, for Toga soon became occupied on mapping the second story of his parents' home on the first story ceiling. Toga only looked down when he saw his mother in her woolly robe at the foot of the stairs.

She was rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn, and Toga realized that his mother didn't look her age at all. She'd always been incredibly beautiful to him and she always would be. When she looked at him Takara gave her son a sleepy smile and walked over to him.  
"Morning dear," she said softly.

"Hey mom," Toga said grabbing a coffee mug and making his mother her usual with milk and a spoonful of sugar. Takara blinked at the mug she was handed. After so many years her son remembered how she liked her coffee. Toga gently placed his hand on his mother's shoulder and asked, "What's the matter mom?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," she said smiling.

"You didn't sleep well did you?" Toga asked suddenly. Takara blinked up at him for a moment before laughing softly.

"I uh…I slept fine," she said hoping Toga would believe her, "How about you?"

Toga turned away from her and said, "Yeah I slept okay."

Takara smiled nervously at him and Toga felt his stomach flip. Why was she acting like this? Takara leaned up and gave her son a kiss on the cheek pulling back suddenly. She rubbed her lips noting how much Toga was like his father. Both of their stubble always hurt her skin.

"You need to shave young man," was her humorous remark. Toga drew his brows together and ran a hand over his chin. Ah right…

"I'll go do it now," Toga said happy for an excuse to go do something.

"Alright. Are you hungry?"

"No thanks mom. I'll be right back," Toga practically ran up the stairs to the bathroom glad to have avoided _something_. He didn't know for sure, but he'd had a bad feeling his mother obviously knew something. He felt a little better once he was alone, but his hands were shaking so badly that Toga nicked himself quite often when he shaved. He used the old trick of putting tiny pieces of tissue of the spots then packed away his shaving kit.

It was then Kaien walked into the bathroom, and noticed how flustered his lover was getting. They only looked at each other before Kaien smiled softly and started picking the bits of tissue of Toga's face.

"As long as I've known you you've always forgotten to take these off," Kaien chuckled.

"Thanks," Toga said leaning down capturing his lover's lips with his own.

"I love you," Kaien whispered.

"Thanks," Toga said again hoping to bring some of his usual dry humor back.

"I'm going to take a shower then I'll be down," Kaien said slipping behind his lover while Toga nodded and shut the door. Toga stood in the upstairs hallway for a moment trying to procrastinate but eventually letting his curiosity get the better of him.

A bedroom door was open allowing a rectangle of light flood the hallway. He walked down and saw his father in front of the open window with a cigarette in hand. Toga knocked on the door and Katahsi jumped.

"Nearly scared the hell out of me," his father laughed, "your mother would kill me if she knew I was smoking in the house…come here kiddo." Katahsi had noticed how his son was staring longingly at the burning smoke in his hand. Toga swallowed thickly as he was dying for just a puff. Katashi held out the cigarette and said, "You seem to need it more then I do. Plus it's a thank you for not doing it in the house… Actually I haven't seen you smoke at all."

"I had a smoke outside the barn," Toga partially lied while reveling the smoke that was filling his lungs and sating his need.

"Ah, that's why the horses seemed on edge," Katashi mumbled. Toga swallowed nervously knowing he shouldn't have smoked near the horses. Katashi ruffled his son's hair and laughed softly.

"I really should quit these things," Toga said looking down at the burning cigarette he was quite enjoying.

"Ah," Katashi said annoyed, "if anyone tells you to give it up just say dying from something normal is better than dying by the hand of a vampire…of course my son is the best there is. So nothing could hurt you anymore." Toga looked up blankly at his father.  
Sure he was the number one hunter around, but that didn't mean anything. What lay underneath his eye patch was proof enough that he was human just like everybody else. He couldn't protect his loved ones and himself from _everything_. And he could still get hurt. Maybe not physically anymore-the incident at Zero and Ichiru's elementary school had changed that-but most people didn't see that Toga still had a heart like everybody else. His heart also ached when he people he cared about were suffering, it would sting him just like everybody else when an insult was thrown his way, and the people who knew him best knew he was a real softie on the inside. Yeah Toga could defend himself from a vampire better than anyone else, but he knew he couldn't handle a rejection that day. If his parent's hated him because he loved Kaien…well he didn't know what he would do.

As if Katashi had guessed at least in part about what Toga was thinking, he cleared his throat and asked, "How's Zero doing?"

"Huh? Oh he's uh…he's doing better than I expected," Toga said smiling.

"He got his stubbornness from you."

"Maybe," Toga laughed.

"I'm glad to hear he's alright," Katashi said relieved. He knew that Zero and his twin brother had been like sons to Toga, and they had been the closest thing to grandchildren Katashi and Takara had ever come to.

"What is it dad?" Toga asked snuffing out the cigarette. His father had had an odd look on his face just then.

"Nothing," Katashi said, "Just tell him that…well if he ever needs a change of scenery, he's always welcome here."

Toga blinked confused, "What?"

"He's young," Katashi explained, "and a lot has happened to him. So if he ever wants a break he can come spend the summers with us…he can bring his girlfriend too."

"What girl-…oh you mean Yuki," Toga realized, "I don't think they're uh _together_ dad."

Katashi chuckled and said, "You may not think so, but I'm an old man. I know these things. And I'm pretty sure Zero likes Yuki like _that_."

"Oh yeah? Well how long have you had this old man intuition thing dad?" Toga asked nervously.

Katashi fixed his son in a meaningful stare and said, "A while now."

Toga didn't know how to respond to that, so he just swallowed nervously and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning already.

"I should go pack up my things," he said looking for an excuse to get out of there.  
"But you have a lot of time left," Katashi said confused.

"Yeah but if I don't Kaien will get pissy and say I make us late all the time," Toga mumbled then practically ran out the room realizing what he'd said. '_Shit_,' he thought, '_why the hell do I keep saying stuff like that?_'

But Katashi stood by the window and had to fight to keep his laughter in. Oh if only his boy knew how obvious he was…

Toga scratched his head looking around his room for something else to do. He'd managed to kill just about an hour by packing his things and cleaning up things so his mother wouldn't have to. His single bag of luggage was neatly waiting for him by the door, and he belatedly realized that the other three suitcases he had carried in at the beginning of that weekend had been Kaien's.

"What the hell did he pack?" he asked himself…then again reflecting on how mischievous Kaien had been acting the past few days Toga wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. With the realization that there was nothing left to do in his room Toga headed downstairs once more. He heard his father sigh heavily at the kitchen table. Toga poked his head in and saw his parents and Kaien sitting at the table discussing some letter. Takara looked up and saw her son standing there.

"Ah Toga honey," she said hopefully, "can you explain this to me?"

"Sure," Toga said and walked over to the table. His father handed him a letter that was from the Hunter Association. He read over it quickly but carefully then put it down. "Uh mom…I don't want to be rude but what don't you get?" it was a fairly simple letter from what Toga could tell.

"Well I just don't get why they're sending it to us now? Your father's retired," she said.

"That's the whole point mom," Toga explained patiently, "now that dad's retired they have to officially give him permission to shoot at any vampire that walks onto your property. If a retired hunter feels they're under any threat you're then allowed to kill a vampire within reason."

"Oh okay," Takara said catching on. Toga smiled and had to bite the inside of his cheek when he saw his father role his eyes exaggeratedly.

Kaien suppressed a smirk and said, "I was sent that letter as well when I retired."

"Of course you'd never shoot a vampire," Takara said.

"By the way how's that academy of yours Kaien?" Katashi asked.

"Things seem to be going very well. No incidents yet-I just hope things stay calm," he said. The spent quite a while talking about Kaien's academy and what each of their own personal views about it were.

Takara would often furrow her brow slightly and ask questions. In all honesty she didn't understand why a school with humans and vampires had to be made such a complicated endeavor. However Takara was not a hunter herself. She came from a hunter family and knew the basics about the profession but, for the most part she was ignorant of what the political side of it entailed. She knew full well how dangerous it had been for Katashi and now how bad it was for Toga. She jumped slightly when Katashi took her hand in his.

"I think we should take a break boys," he said, "I don't want to wear your mother out with this." He smiled as he got up from the table and stood behind his wife.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively, "Do you think I'm stupid?"  
"Of course not," Katashi said sternly but lovingly, "it's just we all know your hopeless when it comes to the political side of things."

She made a face at him then turned to her son and his lover, "I've been married to this man for almost forty years and he's never said anything like this."

Katashi kissed the top of her head and helped her up, "Come along my dear let's go sit in the living room for a bit. The kitchen chairs kill my back after a while."

"I'll see if I can get some cushions for them."

They were almost out of the room when Katashi called back, "You boy's coming?"  
Toga looked back at them and nodded. The room was silent for a moment and Kaien waited for Toga to look at him, but he didn't. He only stared at the cracks and lines in the wood of the table trying to gather his courage. He'd never been this nervous before, not even when he'd finally signed his divorce papers. Toga tried to swallow but found his throat was too dry so he stood up and Kaien looked at him wide eyed. Toga took Kaien's hand and intertwined their fingers. All they had to do was look at each other and know what Toga was about to do.

Kaien stood up and followed Toga into the living room. He squeezed Toga's hand to try and support him but there wasn't really anything he could do. He would stand by Toga and be with him, but Toga had convinced himself that his parents would hate him for being in love with a man. He just had to face the fact that everything would be alright on his own. However it didn't mean Kaien's heart didn't ache when he could feel Toga's hand trembling or that his palm was sweaty. They saw Toga's parents on the couch- Katashi digging underneath the cushions for something.

"I know the damn remote control's under one of these things," he said.

"You have always managed to lose it…as long as I've known you, that's the one thing you can't keep track of," Takara teased him but pulled on Katashi's sleeve when she saw Toga and Kaien. He turned around and looked at her questioningly before she vaguely gestured over to the boys. He looked at them and sat down unintentionally staring at their joined hands. Toga cleared his throat nervously.

"Mom, dad I have something I need to tell you both," he started softly.

"What is it honey?" Takara prompted gently.

Toga looked and Kaien, sighed, then looked back at his parents. He wasn't sure what to make of it but, his mother had a hand in front of her mouth as if she was trying to hide a tiny smile but a visible one all the same. As soon as he started speaking it seemed all of him began to shake.

"Mom you asked me if I was dating anyone and…I am…actually I have been for a long time now," he paused for a moment because it didn't even feel like he was speaking, the words didn't seem to be coming out of his mouth, but they were and he had to finish them.

Kaien looked at him and thought, '_Come on Toga. It's alright._' Toga squeezed his hand so hard it almost hurt.

"I've been dating Kaien these past nine years," he finally admitted and everyone noticed his voice was staring to shake as well.

There was silence for a moment, long enough for a seed of doubt to spread in Toga heart, before Takara leapt off the sofa. She threw her arms around her son and almost squealed with happiness. She gave Toga a long sweet kiss on the cheek before pulling back to look at him. There was a small amount of relief on Toga's face and he smiled back at her shakily. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and tried to ignore the tears stinging her eyes.

She'd been right. She'd given Toga time to tell them and he had. It had taken him too long yes, but he'd finally done it all the same. That was what made the moment so much sweeter to her. Takara turned to Kaien and smiled at him as well.

"Welcome to the family then," she said laughing. Kaien smiled back at her grateful for the support she'd given them both. Takara didn't have to accept them as a couple, but she did because she knew Kaien made her son happy. And that meant more to him than he thought it would have. She wrapped her arms around Kaien's neck and he returned the gesture in a one armed hug. She put her lips to his ear and ever so softly whispered, "I told you."

She pulled back and gave him a radiant smile. They shared a smile that only two people sharing a great secret could. Toga saw this and it only made him a little annoyed. However what really had him worried was that his father hadn't even moved.

Katashi just sat there because he wasn't sure what else to do. _Nine years_…he'd had a feeling that Toga and Kaien were lovers. They'd been best friends for so long, but he thought that their relationship had turned romantic three maybe four years ago tops. But _nine years_…he'd stayed away because of Kaien. What he had with Kaien. As fair a man as Katashi was and as happy as he was Toga had finally told them the truth he couldn't help but be angry.

They'd missed so much of their son's life over something so stupid. And while he was a little angry Katashi was more hurt. He'd stayed away for nine years because his lover was a man and Toga thought he and Takara would hate him. Katashi swallowed, drinking in the information that Toga thought his parents were shallow enough not to love him for any reason at all. But he was their very _life_! He looked away from them and swallowed.  
'_Just don't say anything nasty_,' he told himself. However what most people didn't quite realize was that Toga had gotten his mean sense of humor and his gruffness from his father.

Toga flicked his eye towards his father's face and noticed Katashi wasn't looking at him. His father's brow was furrowed slightly, meaning his was either thinking intently or a little angry. Toga swallowed and looked at his mother then turned his gaze back towards his father.

Takara looked at her husband and sighed slightly. She could tell he wasn't angry-she had been his wife for a _long_ time and could tell such things with a single glance-Katashi was upset. She had been as well, but she'd squashed down that hurt to look at the bigger picture. Toga not telling them or being afraid to tell them, and not coming home wasn't out of contempt for his parents. It had taken her a long time to realize it but, Toga did so because their opinions of him were the only ones that mattered to him.

"Honey," she called out softly. Katashi cast his icy gaze upon them and Toga fidgeted under that look. His father had always stared at him like that when he was younger and he'd done something wrong.

Passed his dry throat Toga whispered desperately, "Dad…please say something."  
Toga thought he could've handle anything his father said at that point. What he couldn't take was his silence or the way he was staring at him. Katashi looked him dead in the eye and almost growled, "Come here."

Toga did as he was told hoping they could move past the upcoming argument quickly. Takara and Kaien stood frozen where they were. Kaien felt like an iron weight had been dropped in his stomach, but Takara kept calm knowing Toga needed to hear what his father had to say.

Toga stood in front of father on the sofa then decided to kneel down in front of him rather than sit down next to him. He winced slightly as an old injury to his left knee started hurting, and he didn't notice that his right knee touching the ground picked up the dust from the floor on his clean black slacks. Toga tried to hold his father's gaze, but even when he was thirty two Katashi could still glare him down. There was a tense silence before Katashi sighed deeply.

"I don't know where we went wrong," he mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Toga winced greatly at the comment, and didn't fight the moisture gathering in his eyes. Did his father have to say _that_? Toga didn't bother to hide the obvious pain from his expression and it made Kaien narrow his eyes dangerously at Katashi. What the _hell_ did that man think he was playing at? Couldn't he see that his opinion of his son mattered to Toga more than even Kaien's opinion of him?

"Katashi!" Takara yelled at him. She didn't understand; he shouldn't have minded any of this. Katashi put his fingers under his son's chin and made their eyes meet. His gaze softened when he saw his boy was on the verge of tears.

"Toga," he said in a gentler tone, he could feel his son swallow nervously yet again, "I don't know where we went wrong because we've always done our best to show you that we support everything you do." Toga's eyes widened; had he just heard him right? "There hasn't been a day that goes by that your mother and I haven't been proud of you for something that you've done." He looked up and saw his wife was almost crying in relief, then he looked back down at his son and put their foreheads together. "We've loved you with everything we have since the moment we found out your mother was pregnant. There isn't anything you could do to make me _not_ love you Toga. You're our only son…and we've missed you so much." Katashi had to clear the lump in his own throat. He hated saying sentimental carp, however when it came to his son and his wife they were the only two that mattered to him.

Toga was speechless. What could he say to that? His vision was becoming more and more blurred with tears and he leaned into his father's touch when Katashi rubbed his cheek. His son was so much like him it could be scary sometimes. They both seemed so intimidating and unapproachable on the outside, but on the inside they craved and wanted to give out as much affection as they could.

Toga's father wrapped his arms around him, and not for the first time that weekend Toga buried his face into his father's shirt front. He was practically chocking on his father's scent but it was better than chocking on his own tears. When he squeezed his eye shut a few droplets slipped out but he tried to convince himself he wasn't crying. _He wasn't crying dammit._ He felt strong and soft fingers running though his hair. He hadn't heard his mother walk up behind him and give Katashi a chaste kiss.

Kaien was so relieved and yet so touched by the scene in front of him he could've fallen down. Next time they came to see Toga's parents hopefully it wouldn't be so… nerve-racking. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead and felt a faint layer of sweat. Kaien rolled his eyes. He was forty two years old with two teenagers at home and a gruff lover to deal with. He didn't need this crap he thought, but chuckled slightly. He checked his watch and saw if they left now they could rest for a few hours before the teacher's meeting.

Katashi slowly let go of his son and almost laughed at how Toga immediately cleared his throat gruffly and wiped his tears away. Even when he was a little boy he'd never wanted to let anyone think he was weak.

"I think it's almost time for us to go," Toga said slowly hoping to hide the fact that he was still upset. Was he relieved? Of course, but now he had to deal with the fact that he'd missed sharing nine years of his life with his parents. '_One thing at a time_,' he told himself. Takara played with his hair seeming as she wanted to do it as much as she could before her son left her for who knew how long that time. Katashi patted his son's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Well you boys go grab your things and I'll see when your driver will be here," Katashi said and strode into the kitchen where the phone was.

Toga took a deep breath and swiftly left the room. He may have been feeling somewhat better, but that relief seemed to be turning into a feeling of being trapped. He needed to get away from everyone for just a moment, he needed to breathe without someone watching him. And damn it all he _really_ needed a cigarette!

Kaien looked into Takara's soft eyes and smiled at her appreciatively. It seemed she'd been their biggest ally, and Kaien decided he would send her flowers every week as a sign on his gratitude.

"I'll be right back," she said as she went upstairs to check on Toga. '_What are we going to do with him?_' she thought to herself. Katashi walked back into the kitchen and only saw Kaien there.

"Oh," he said slightly surprised, "uh your car will be here in a little while."

"Okay thanks," Kaien said lightly.

"…Kaien there's something I want to tell you," Katashi said walking up to him with a serious look on his face.

Kaien took a deep breath and steadied himself, "Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of him all these years," Katashi said gently.

Kaien blinked a little surprised before he nodded and replied, "Of course!...and thank you for accepting us."

"He's a grown man," Katashi said chuckling slightly, "what was I going to do _forbid him to see you again_? I would never do that…he's grown up, but he still wants my approval of everything." Katashi sighed but he also smiled.

Kaien took his chance and ventured, "If you know that then…couldn't you have been a little…kinder when you first spoke to him?"

"If I did that then I would've stopped being his father Kaien," Katashi replied. He didn't fail to notice the younger man's eyes narrow slightly at him, and Katashi eyes solemnly met Kaien's dead on. "Kaien there's something you need to realize about Toga if you haven't already; when it comes to his job, Toga can learn faster and better than anyone out there, but when it comes to the people he cares about…sometimes he needs a sharp wake-up call. You may think it cruel of me to have done that…but don't you dare lie to me and tell me that you've never given him any tough love."

Half an hour later everyone stood on the front steps of the Yagari home watching another back car roll up the dirt driveway, and become coated in a fine dust.

"I think we'll need to stop by the car-wash when we get back into town," Kaien stated off handedly. Katashi laughed and Takara looked at the car curiously. She'd never seen anything so…conspicuous looking. Kaien and Katashi seemed to be on decent terms again although Toga noticed there seemed to be a tense air between them. He looked between them worried until he got reassuring smiles from both of them and sighed in defeat. Kaien then looked at Takara studying the car intently. He reached out and gently touched her elbow and said, "Takara-san it's just a car."

She laughed embarrassed and said, "Sorry it just…kind of reminds me of those cars the bad guys always drive in the movies."

"Oh _mom_…_honey_," Toga and Katashi grumbled at the same time.

She gave them all a sheepish smile, and Kaien said, "Come here I'll show you it up close…and I promise no bad guys are in there."

He held onto her arm as they walked down the front steps and headed out to the car. The driver-a human boy of about twenty five hoping to make some extra money for rent-opened the door for them and smiled when Takara wanted to play with the solid screen that could separate the driver and his passengers.

Up by the door to the house Katashi smiled down at his wife, and noticed how happy Toga was to see his lover and his mother laughing together. Katashi wound his arm around Toga's waist and chuckled when his son jumped. Toga stared at him wide-eyed and asked, "Dad what're you-"

"There's one thing I need to know before you head back," Katashi explained gently. Toga nodded and relaxed in his father's strong grip. "Why did you _really_ not want to tell us you were with Kaien?"

Toga was silent for a moment before he said, "Two reasons really. I was afraid that you would think I'd been gay all my life, and married Junko just to prove I wasn't…But I really did love her dad."

"Hmm," Katashi said getting bitter just thinking about his son's ex, "I'm not going to tell you what I'd say to that little bitch if I ever saw her again. And the other reason?"  
"_Dad_," Toga said exasperatedly before continuing, "and the other is…well Kaien and I got together pretty quickly after the divorce and…I didn't want you and mom to think I was completely on the rebound and picking Kaien just because. I was afraid you'd think he didn't mean anything to me…but I was also afraid to let you know how much he _does_ mean to me."

"Why?"

"…Because I thought you wouldn't accept us being together. And I didn't want to have to wind up choosing between you and mom and Kaien," Toga admitted quietly. _**There**_…he'd finally said everything. There wasn't anything else about the subject that he was keeping from his father.

Katashi took a moment to process the information, but he didn't repeat the mistake he'd made earlier and hurt his son again. He poked Toga's left side right where he was ticklish to get his boy to smile and said, "Two legitimate fears I suppose, but two you'll never have to worry about again."

Toga tried squirming his way out of his father's grasp to no avail and growled slightly when a kiss was planted in his dark tresses. He'd make sure to come over a lot sooner, because nine years of pent up hugs and kisses from his mom and dad were starting to get on his nerves.

"You'll be back soon right?" Katashi asked hoping he didn't sound hesitant.

Toga looked at his father's blue eyes and smiled genuinely at him, "As soon as I can. And I'll try to bring Zero over sometime too."

"Sounds great," Katashi said his voice already becoming a bit gruffer.

Toga smirked as he knew it what his father did every time he tried to hide from an 'emotional' parting. Toga gave him a kiss on the cheek while he hugged his father around the neck and said, "Bye Pop-sickle."

Katashi growled half-jokingly and swatted Toga's backside.

"Ouch!" Toga cried rubbing his stinging bottom. Damn his dad still knew how to wallop someone.

"Well, if you're old enough to call me that nickname, then I can still do that," Katashi said indignantly, "You haven't called be that since when…"

"Since I was five," Toga laughed glad the old nickname he had for his father still got some response out of him.

Katashi snorted and said, "Go on and get outta here you." But there was a smile on his face when he said it.

"I love you dad," Toga said seriously before turning and heading down the stairs. Katashi leaned heavily against the door wondering if other parents ever had a day in their lives when their children stopped melting their hearts. He certainly hoped not.

When he approached the car the driver took Toga's bag from him, and stashed it in the trunk and waited patiently. Kaien hugged Takara goodbye and waved to Katashi before settling in the back seat of the car.

Toga stood in front her his mother for a moment pained at the worry in her green eyes. He scooped her into a hug, and held onto her as tightly as he could. And since Toga was very strong Takara found she could breathe all that well crushed against her son's form no matter how much she missed holding him. He hadn't been quite that demanding when he was a baby that was for sure.

"Toga honey-I can't breathe," she said and tried to laugh.

Toga leaned down to his mother's ear and whispered, "Then breathe easy when I'm not here okay? Don't worry about me so much mama."

Takara blinked rapidly before she said, "But I'm your mother. I'll never stop worrying about you."

"Thank you," he said releasing his grip on her slightly.

When Takara could mover her arms she wrapped them around her son and fisted them in the fabric of his coat. She held onto him as tightly as he had her, and she was given a precious moment when she became aware of everything about her son. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest, his muscles flex when he moved, his breath on top of her head when he kissed her hair, feel his ribcage expanding and contracting between her arms when he took a breathe. She could feel the skin of his hands were rougher than the skin on his chest where he had the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone, she reveled in the fact that she only came up to his chest and had to stand on her tip-toes to reach his neck, she could smell the old scent of cigarettes on him, the smell of his toothpaste, the shampoo he used, every small thing that created the grand picture that was her son.

She'd had a moment like this when Toga had been born. The nurse had brought him into her when he was only about a half hour old, and she had memorized every detail of her son in the way only a mother could. He had smiled at her then as if he had a greater knowledge of her than he should have, and had grabbed a handful of her beautiful blond hair and started sucking on the end of it. And now she was lucky enough to have another such moment when her son had become a man. A man who was handsome, loving, and loved himself.

"Come back soon baby okay?" she asked knowing her boy had to leave her again.

"I will mama," Toga said gently knowing she preferred to still be called 'mama' by him instead of 'mom' as a matter of sentiment. He ran his fingers through her hair and tried to ignore how hard it was for him to try and let her go.

"I have to go now," he said more for his own state of mind than hers.

She nodded slowly as she realized she was being silly clutching onto him like this. But was it really all that silly when he'd been away for nine years the last time? That was an answer she didn't really want to think about. She kissed Toga's heart through his shirt and worked her way to his shoulder, his neck, then his cheek which was quite a feat for her because after all, her son was over six foot.

Toga laughed at her attentions remembering she'd done that when he was a teenager to stop him from scowling and to get him to smile. He placed a hand softly on her cheek and said, "Bye mama."

"I love you," she said sniffling slightly.

He bumped his forehead against hers and said, "I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow and I'll see you soon. Okay?"

Takara nodded smiling in spite of everything and sighed out the breath she'd been holding when he kissed her forehead and let her go. Toga didn't let himself look back as he climbed into the car, shut the door, and let the car roll back down the drive way.  
Takara felt so empty until she was wrapped into a more familiar embrace. Katashi had hugged her from behind and she leaned into his strength. She needed it right then.

"I miss him already," she said miserably. And because Katashi could never stand to see his wife cry in the nearly forty years they'd been married, he held onto her tighter and ignored his own aching heart for the time being.

"I know baby," he said softly kissing her cheek, "I do too."

The first fifteen minutes of the car ride home were completely silent. The young driver in front fidgeted confused as to why they were so quiet when they'd been so talkative on the ride over. As a courtesy he put on a pair of headphones plugged into a portable music player and concentrated on the road. Kaien was relieved once their driver had done so because he could finally talk to Toga.

"What is it?" Kaien asked watching his lover. Toga hadn't really moved since he sat down on the back seat of the car. He'd been staring out the window watching his parents' house shrink in the rear view mirror of the car his chin in his palm fingers covering his mouth.

"Nothing," he finally muttered but he didn't move otherwise. Kaien sighed softly and ran his fingers through Toga's hair. The younger man startled from the action but gave Kaien a tired smile when he met his eyes. Toga flicked his eyes to the driver then back to Kaien and the retired hunter leaned over and pushed the button to lift up the screen that could separate them.

Toga let out a deep breath and felt himself starting to relax a little bit. He yawned loudly and realized he was about to fall asleep. Kaien laughed while he undid Toga's seatbelt and coaxed the younger hunter to put his head in his lap and rest for a while. Toga slipped off his leather shoes and curled up onto the back seat dozing as soft fingers played with his hair. Kaien chuckled at how Toga fell asleep almost instantly, and he noticed not for the first time that his lover was adorable when he slept. Sometimes Toga would sleep with a frown on his face, but other times Kaien was lucky enough to see Toga could be peaceful when he rested.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered down to the raven haired hunter. And he was, after all Kaien had demanded Toga and he see his parents on what was honestly a _whim_. But did Kaien feel guilty? No, except perhaps he wished he had pushed Toga to do this earlier. Kaien smiled down at him lover and kissed his hair. Katashi and Takara had both said Toga was "silly" however Kaien thought, '_You're a bloody idiot. But you're my idiot and I love you._'

The older man chuckled as he looked out the window and ran his fingers in soothing circles on Toga's skin. Yet he knew by doing so it would only manage to get Toga into a hot and bothered state, and as such the raven haired man soon started squirming.

'_Damn_,' Toga mentally fumed, he'd just gotten into a deep sleep. Kaien's fingers were more annoying than anything because with the cars air conditioner blowing on him and his lover's cold fingers sending chills from his neck all the way down to his back, he really wanted a blanket even though he was wearing two pairs of long sleeves. Toga pulled his jacket closed and slightly curled into himself while he muttered, "Fucking freezing."

He heard Kaien laugh and start rubbing his hands together to warm them up. When he felt his fingers were warm enough Kaien leant back down and started nibbling on Toga's ear earning himself a half conscious groan while his hands undid his lovers belt and slacks delving into his undershorts. Toga moaned loudly and incoherently when he realized Kaien was stroking him into a greater state of arousal.

If anything, that weekend had proved he was virtually defenseless when it came to his overeager lover. Toga promised himself he would be on top when they made lover the next week _at least_. Kaien moved his lips down to Toga's neck and that's when the raven haired man started wiggling his hips impatiently. He hadn't started it, Kaien had, but he was damn well going to finish it! He wanted to roll over onto his back and give Kaien all the access he would need, but at the same time it was Toga's moment to assert himself as the relationship's seme- a position he had for some godforsaken given up for the past few days.

Kaien of course noticed his behavior and gave a fake little pout while he whined, "Come on Toga…you were so good I want to reward you for it."

"By giving me a hand job in the back seat of a car? No thanks. By the way don't think I won't get back at you for this. I think it's time I taught you a lesson," Toga snorted but there was a threatening tone to his voice. Kaien wasn't worried though. Toga was never all that devious in the bedroom-which was not to say he was bad in bed if fact he was the best sex Kaien had ever had regardless of whom took who- so Kaien was always intrigued when Toga said such things.

"I'll look forward to that," Kaien said as he went back to his previous ministrations on Toga's hardening length.

Getting to the end of his patience that he'd somehow found a lot of over the weekend Toga muttered, "Fuck off Kaien."

But Kaien only laughed, because he thought Toga was cute and sexy just about every moment of everyday especially when he was angry.

"Damn it," Toga whispered as he dragged Kaien's hands out of his pants.

After being lovers for so long, Toga loved Kaien so much that there were days when he couldn't tell when he hated the older man or not. That was alright with him though because as annoying as Kaien could be, he was the one that had Toga's undying love. And quite frankly after two days of what felt like hell there wasn't a single thing Toga Yagari would have changed about his life right then and the same for Kaien Cross.

-The End-


	7. Bonus Chapter

-Bonus Chapter-

Toga glowered down at Kaien furiously. The one thing he'd asked his lover _not_ to do and he was doing it. Was Toga surprised? No not really. But was he going to make Kaien regret his poor decision? Hell yes.

"You know if my parents see this they'd probably keel over," he murmured dangerously. The truth was Katashi and Takara were still fast asleep in their room down the hall but Toga had learned over the years that the best way to make Kaien listen to him was to make him nervous. The effect was lost however when Kaien slithered up to his lover making the younger man shiver in response. Toga hissed in a breath retreating to the warm spray of the shower head mumbling, "Get out and wait till I'm done."

"But I'm not so sure you want me to do that," Kaien said as he arched a golden eyebrow. Toga ran a hand through his sodden locks and fixed Kaien with a bright lustful stare forcing a rush of heat to settle in Kaien's stomach.

"If you won't go you'll have to earn your keep," Toga said smiling at the way Kaien's gaze was fixated on the rivulets of water traveling down his face disappearing once they reached his lips.

When they were at the Academy they would take a shower together every morning, yet unfortunately they didn't make love in the shower as often as they wanted to. During the school year their schedules were usually so busy that they would go the traditional route and make love to each other in their beds at night. Yet even with their very different personalities Toga and Kaien still saw taking a shower together to be a sensual act even if it wasn't meant to be at times. Kaien swallowed thickly as desire for his very hot, very wet, very naked lover was getting the best of him.

"I think that's fair," he said softly as Toga closed the distance between them.

The younger man brought a hand to Kaien's chest and gently pushed him back to the tiled wall before capturing his lips. Toga was a lover whose kisses varied all the time; sometimes they were so rough and demanding Kaien's mouth actually hurt for awhile and sometimes they were so languid it was maddening. But Toga always kissed Kaien slowly but deeply, passionately yet affectionately, with such a perfect blend of desire and grace it shouldn't have been physically possible for someone like Toga. And yet it was.  
Kaien wrapped his arms around his lover's neck soon forgetting the discomfort of the cold tiles against his back as a highly skilled tongue fought for dominance over his, to which he surrendered very quickly. Toga took his time kissing Kaien thoroughly while letting his calloused fingers wander over the smooth water-slicked skin before him.

After all Toga could never be truly mad at Kaien for long, but he did always have a fun time at getting back at him. He traced Kaien's collar bones and wandered father down pausing at two rose buds. Toga gave a sharp pinch to the left one chuckling when he heard a quick, "Ouch."

He finally broke their kiss trailing soft pecks down Kaien's chin and throat before finally landing on Kaien's abused nipple suckling it as an apology. Kaien let out an almost inaudible moan- at least then doing his best to be quiet. As low as Kaien's verbal affirmations could be they were still incredibly arousing to Toga, and he whimpered slightly when his already interested member hardened further. As his calloused fingers and supple lips worked a slow pleasurable torture on Kaien's nipples Toga's right hand sought even lower on his lover's body drawing teasing circles on the skin right below Kaien's navel. Every single lick and caress Toga gave Kaien was beautiful as it was pleasurable, but it was no where near enough for the former hunter.

"Toga," he whimpered impatiently.

"What?" his lover drawled licking his way back up to Kaien's neck placing small nips and kisses on the smooth skin he found there.

"H-hurry up," Kaien pleaded softly.

"Nope," Toga smirked, "My rules this time. Just be patient and like what I do Kaien." Kaien thought about protesting but the raven haired man's tongue was shoved back into his mouth and a firm hand began to pump his length.

His hard earned breathes were expelled immediately to keep enough oxygen pumping throughout his system, but Kaien could only focus on the heat that was steadily growing in his lower body. And just when Kaien was becoming impatient once more Toga moved closer and pushed his body flush against Kaien's so there was no separation between them. The older man gasped at the sudden rush of heat and friction but was incredibly pleased when Toga started to move his hips. The action caused every inch of skin that was in contact to rub together in an erotic albeit shower slicked way.

Kaien thought it was rather amazing how Toga could be so graceful when it came to the art of making love. His thrusts were coordinated forcing his length to rub against Kaien's in a way that the two could never have found shameful in the haze of their lust. When Toga moved his whole body created a natural rhythm that the ex-hunter could fall in time with so much so that it was almost as if they were dancing. However if Toga had ever heard Kaien say such a thing he probably wouldn't have slept with Kaien for an extended period of time just to spite the blond haired man. Luckily Kaien was in such a state of breathlessness that he refrained from saying something he didn't deem important at the time- things such as more and faster.

Toga hadn't even begun to prepare Kaien yet and he wasn't sure if taking him was Toga's plan or not, but he thought the raven haired man should get a move on because they both seemed as if they would last long. When he wanted to be Toga could be almost silent during sex which was something he had to work incredibly hard to pull of-which was why he almost never did it-but at that time he felt it was necessary. The last thing he wanted was one of his parents walking in and finding him and Kaien doing…well, _that_.  
He was pulled from his musings when Kaien arched his back and pushed himself against his lover even more, something Toga kindly responded to. He felt it was appropriate to use some shower gel as lubricant and as Toga reached to grab the small bottle he suddenly caught the wooden door closing out of the corner of his remaining eye.  
Toga's entire frame froze and his flushed face turned ashen. Kaien looked over his shoulder and realized there wasn't as much steam floating around the bathroom as there should have been.

'_Oh shit_,' Toga thought. His body was starting to shake and Kaien looked up at him worriedly. "I-" Toga swallowed his heart which had leaped into his throat, ignoring the adrenaline that was pumping throughout his veins forcing him to the edge of panic, "I'll be right back."

With that the taller man swiftly exited the shower and slung a towel around his waist before rushing out into the hall. Kaien let out the breath he'd been holding quickly enough to make him dizzy.

_What the hell had just happened?_ They both thought someone had opened the door and seen them. But in their own fear of being caught had they just imagined it? He secretly hoped so, after all this was not the ideal way for Katashi and Takara to find out he was in love with their son. Kaien licked his ironically dry lips and got out of the shower as well heading to his room to get dressed. Toga could get away with being in nothing but a towel around his parents, but for Kaien to be in that state well…that would have been just rude.

Toga hesitantly looked into his parent's bedroom and saw his father sitting on the bed with a befuddled look on his face. Toga took a deep breath and knocked on the door announcing his presence. When Katashi looked up at him he seemed vaguely surprised to see his son in nothing but a bath towel. Toga then felt a rush of heat in his cheeks belatedly realizing he should have at least put on some pants first…and not still have been hard when he walked into the same room as his father.

"Dad I-" he nervously began but was quickly cut off.

"You don't need to explain," Katashi said putting up a hand then patting the side of the bed next to him. Toga took the hint and gingerly sat down next to his father. His blush had only increased and he felt like his entire face- including his ears- was burning. He jumped when a calloused hand tousled his still dripping hair. Toga looked down at his feet unable to escape the thought that he was such an _idiot_. He'd even made Kaien promise him they wouldn't be intimate while they were there! But had that worked? No.  
'_What do I do?_' Toga asked himself squeezing his eye shut. It was only the morning of the second day and his father had already figured out what Toga dreaded telling his parents most.

Katashi had been watching his son's face play out his emotions and sighed to himself. Both he and Takara had had a feeling their son and Kaien had been more than friends but Katashi had barely seen anything when he'd walked into the bathroom. It wasn't anything for Toga to get this upset about. His son barely ever got this anxious about _anything_ and it made Katashi a little worried to see that Toga was flinching when he touched him.  
Wait…did Toga think Katashi was going to hit him? His dark eyebrows furrowed slightly as the revolting thought crossed his mind. He would never do such a thing to his boy no matter what the circumstances.

Toga let out a little gasp when he was suddenly pulled to his left and he was embraced with his father's strong arms. His face was buried in his father's worn out red robe-the same one he'd worn when Toga was a child-and he made and effort to keep his breathing as even as possible despite the fact he thought his heart would beat right out of his chest.  
'_What do I do?_' Toga thought again hopelessly, '_What can I say to him?_'

Katashi beat him to the punch though, "Toga I'm glad you've found someone else to be with."

Toga glanced up at his father's bright blue eyes and asked, "W-what?"

"You heard me," Katashi said patiently.

Toga swallowed the lump in his throat and ventured, "You mean…you're okay that I love Kaien?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Katashi asked him seriously. Toga let out a breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob and slung his arms around his father's neck.  
"Thank you thank you thank you," Toga said softly and quickly as he felt his father's laugh rumble against his chest.  
"Toga it's alright," Katashi said gently patting his son's damp hair. Toga pulled away and nodded curtly trying to get some of his composure. Why was it whenever he was with the people he loved he made such a complete fool of himself?

"Go and get dressed Toga," Katashi said in that parental nagging tone, "I don't want you to catch cold." Toga glanced back down at himself and grinned embarrassed.  
"Right…sorry," he mumbled. Katashi gave his son a kiss on the cheek finding it adorable when Toga let out an unintentional embarrassed noise.

"Well now that you two are out of the bathroom I think I'll go say good morning to your mother and shower myself," Katashi said as he walked towards the door. He paused there thinking for a moment before continuing, "Just one thing Toga…I could have sworn it would have been _you_ on the bottom."

Toga let his jaw drop as he watched his father walk out the room before all the blood his body rushed to his face.

"_**Dad!**_"

_Well that's it kiddies. This fic had been deemed officially finished. *sniff* I'm sad to leave it because I feel like this story taught be a lot. However I have more storied I want to write and now that A Way Back Home is finished I can work thoroughly on those. _

_I just have one thing I want to say about this chapter. It was actually quite hard for me to write. I'm one of those writers who once they get an idea that they really like don't stray from it all that much. And because the actual story went differently I felt like this chapter was a contradiction even though it was really just for fun! D:_

_I like the 'real scene' I wrote of when Toga told his parent's much more than this version ^^; I feel like the other had the nuance I was hoping to put into it while this one couldn't be as nuanced lest I wanted to repeat myself. So this was what I came up with. Yet I feel that this version of the scene is rather blasé. _

_In any case I wrote this for my dear friend Zoeleene who wanted a chapter about "Kaien raping Toga in front of Katashi" X3 well as you can see I didn't quite go down that route and wrote this instead. All in all I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to hear what version of the 'Telling scene' we'll call it XD you liked better. Be kind and review for me please! And look foreword to my next story as well! _


End file.
